


Язык Каганата

by hisaribi



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Новый подопечный Коё оказался способным к языкам, поэтому Мори предложил ей обучить его языку Каганата и формальностям между двумя сторонами.
Relationships: Nakahara Chuuya & Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 2





	Язык Каганата

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

\- Язык каганата? – переспросил Тюя, отрываясь от тетради, в которой старательно выводил буквы под чутким взглядом сидящей напротив рыжей девушки. Коё кивнула, лишь взглядом указывая на прописи, в которые мальчик сразу же поспешил уткнуться. Первым делом, когда его только взяли в мафию, не без её подачи, Мори показалось очень удобным, что мальчик неплохо говорит на двух языках. К сожалению, лишь один из них был востребован на постоянной основе, но сам факт мог помочь его продвижению по иерархии в мафии, даже больше, чем наличие у него способностей.

\- Верно. Ты его когда-нибудь слышал? – спокойно говорила девушка. Она мягко обмахивалась веером.

И хотя все сезоны в Падшем Лондоне казались на одно лицо – тёмно-зелёными, с примерно одной температурой и погодой – лето было особенно отвратительным. С поверхности в Подземноморье приползала жара и не оставалось ничего, кроме как спасаться при помощи веера. Мальчик напротив, однако, чувствовал себя неплохо. Он усердно пытался выучить новые для себя буквы – раньше не мог ни читать, ни писать, но за прошедшую неделю делал неплохие успехи и мог без ошибок написать, как минимум, своё имя.

\- Ммм, я никогда его не слышал. Всё, что я знаю о Каганате, так это то, что Лондон с ним воюет или вроде того. И что он находится севернее. Et-et-et, c’est, - мальчик поднял голову, желая поделиться своими познаниями. Из-за восторженного тона, девятилетний ребёнок сам того не замечая переходил на французский говор, хотя и продолжал нести свою мысль на английском. Сейчас это казалось немного даже очаровательным, но нужно его отучать от этого. Поймав на себе холодный взгляд красных глаз, словно окативший ледяной водой, он уткнулся обратно в прописи и продолжил спокойнее. – И что их столицу мыши унесли гораздо раньше, чем нашу, - закончил свою мысль ребёнок, дописывая слово.

\- Уже неплохо, - кивнула девушка, прикрывая глаза. Мальчик очень многое знал и слышал, потому что его шайке иногда платили за информацию, просто издержки жизни сироты на крыше. Коё была наслышана, что эти дети могли быть хорошими информаторами, но по какой-то причине было непросто найти хоть одну группку, стайку, которая желала бы сотрудничать с мафией. Все они больше подчинялись Королю Флинта и его законам, нежели законам живущего у их ног Лондона.

– Мафия сотрудничает с Каганатом. Конечно, это не официально и в основном касается лишь торговли и обмена услугами. Но тебе нужно будет выучить их язык. Не думаю, что это станет большой проблемой, ты быстро схватываешь, - Тюя довольно улыбнулся похвале, продолжая выводить буквы. Он старался, Коё это видела, но всё равно получалось очень криво, рука дрожала и не всегда выводила буквы в нужную сторону. Журить его за это не стоило – всё же, он лишь учился и сам исправлялся, когда видел ошибки. – Иногда мы проводим переговоры на нейтральной территории, обычно на корабле, - рыжий ребёнок поднял голову и удивлённо открыл было рот. Коё прервала его одним жестом и снова указала на тетрадь. Мальчик нахохлился и уткнулся обратно. – Да, в Море. Переговоры проводятся раз в полгода. С одной и с другой стороны в комнате присутствует по два человека – сам переговорщик и переводчик. Обычно переговорщики тоже знают язык друг друга, поэтому даже на родном языке слова нужно выбирать очень осторожно, - девушка потянулась к стакану с водой и сделала глоток. Всю эту информацию ей вбивали, когда обучали языку каганата и сейчас, почти перед грядущей встречей, она пересказывала это Тюе, пытаясь вспомнить как можно больше. Чтобы обновить свои же воспоминания, а также рассказать ему. – С предупреждением разрешено брать третьего. Обычно берут будущего переводчика, который ходит рядом, что-то приносит и так далее. Они ничего не говорят, просто запоминают, как это всё проходит, иногда записывают. Несколько реже берут кого-то другого, человека, который в скором времени сам станет переговорщиком. В этом случае он сидит возле переговорщика и слушает иногда его комментарии и объяснения, и записывает. Каганат использовал эту тактику, чтобы растить свои собственные кадры, мы привили её себе и немного адаптировали. В нашем случае переводчик - это всегда либо эспер с какой-то активной боевой способностью, либо действительно хороший боец ближнего боя. Как бы играет одновременно роль телохранителя, - девушка затихла, покачивая стакан в руке.

Мальчик бросал осторожные взгляды в её сторону, ожидая продолжения, но ничего не говорил. Коё слишком часто попрекала его излишней говорливостью и неусидчивостью, так что теперь ему казалось немного стыдным – будто он исчерпал свой лимит, когда речь только зашла о Каганате и его языке. И всё же ровно сидеть не получалось.

\- Через две недели состоится встреча этого полугодия. Важно знать, что зимой встречи проводятся на нашем корабле, летом на их. Обычно местом встречи избирается какой-либо нейтральный остров на полпути от нас и от них. Но мы поговорим об этом, когда будем с тобой учить географию Подземноморья. Хотя, скорее всего, тебе это будут объяснять позднее и только если твоя кандидатура устроит нашего Переговорщика. Пока что не забивай голову.

\- А кто у нас Переговорщик, сестрица Коё? – в этот раз голову он уже не поднимал. Девушка нахмурилась, затем вздохнула. И как его _братец_ уживался с ним? Конечно, разговорчивость, любопытство и активность не были такой уж большой проблемой, тем более учитывая его возраст, но ей было сложно к этому привыкнуть. До того инцидента три недели назад она не разговаривала с ним много, в основном с его братом. Между собой мальчишки, к тому же, общались на французском, но это щебетание казалось чудесным. Всё кажется чудесным, пока не вслушиваешься в слова и смысл.

\- Мистер Найсмэн. Ты вряд ли его когда-то видел, но, думаю, ты ему понравишься. А понравится он тебе или нет это не важно. Помнишь, что я тебе говорила на этот счёт?

\- Никогда никому не показывать своего настоящего отношения, к кому и чему бы то ни было, - проговорил, словно заученную фразу, Тюя. Коё кивнула, удовлетворённая его ответом.

\- Именно. Этому, конечно, предстоит учиться, но пока что у тебя есть возможность это сделать. Тебе нужно научиться очень многому в ближайшие года два, и язык каганата будет одной из тех вещей, которые необходимо усвоить.  
И всё же она беспокоилась за этого ребёнка. Не могла не беспокоиться. Со способностями его типа очень часто попросту отправляли в солдаты. Коё сама через это во многом прошла и даже сейчас иногда её отправляли попросту зачистить территорию или выполнить любую кровавую и грязную работку. И пусть она верила, что если сама через это смогла пройти, то сможет и Тюя, какое-то смутное беспокойство терзало её. Возможно, это был страх не за ребёнка, а перед его способностью. Смутная печаль в своём полном расцвете действительно ужасала. Коё чуть нахмурилась, вспоминая, как один удар мог снести целое здание, один чёрный шар был способен стереть с лица земли всё, что угодно. Возможно, его способность была одной из тех немногих, что могли подарить смерть не только эсперам, но и другим жителям Падшего Лондона. Девушка чуть качнула головой, отгоняя мысли, стараясь отбросить наваждение этих красных пульсирующих змей, обвивающих мальчишеское тело, эти ломанные движения и безумное выражение лица.

\- Ну так вот, возвращаясь к ближайшей встрече, - голос не дрогнул. - Корабль отплывает через два дня и вернётся ещё через месяц после отплытия. В этот раз меня берут туда в качестве помощника переводчика, поэтому меня не будет месяц, - мальчик почти испуганно поднял голову. Коё поспешила махнуть на него рукой, чтобы он расслабился. – Успокойся, приятель. На время, что меня нет, поживёшь у Мори. Помнишь его? – Тюя закивал, всё ещё неуверенно глядя на Коё. Море всегда казалось чем-то до безумия страшным и опасным, оно было огромным, чёрным и вечно желающим тебя сожрать. Там жили существа, страшнее которых нельзя было никого вообразить, да и само оно было живым, способным поглотить тебя и даже не заметить этого. – Он будет помогать тебе с обучением письму и чтению на английском. Помимо этого, я напишу тебе алфавит каганского языка и объясню, как он читается. Пока меня не будет, ты должен выучить написание и произношение каждой буквы и все сочетания, я оставлю ещё пару книг, чтобы ты тренировался узнавать и распозновать их вязь. Ещё должны будут начаться твои тренировки ближнего боя, поэтому скучать точно не будешь, - мальчик кивнул и снова уткнулся в записи. Повисло молчание, не прерываемое даже механическими попытками ребёнка писать. – В чём дело, приятель? – мягко начала девушка, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы разглядеть лицо подопечного.

\- А если «Смутная Печаль» снова меня захватит, что тогда? – он поднял взгляд. В прошлый раз и, похоже, первый, тот ужас удалось остановить, потому что Коё была рядом и смогла его вырубить. До этого Тюя использовал свою способность спокойно и естественно, конечно, с некоторыми ограничениями, которые накладывали законы Флинта и за нарушение которых он, его ныне покойный старший брат и вся их шайка поплатились сполна. Девушка замялась, только сейчас понимая, что с того инцидента мальчик, которому всегда было уютнее сидеть в углу на потолке, ни разу не использовал способность. Она ободряюще ему улыбнулась, заметив, как тот напрягся.

\- Тебя всё ещё смогут остановить, не волнуйся. К тому же, Мори говорил, что переговорит с некоторыми эсперами на предмет, как можно приручить способность. Думаю, они что-нибудь придумают и, возможно, научат тебя этому за месяц. Не знаю, конечно, можно ли такому вообще научиться за месяц, но, скорее всего, начало будет положено. Не переживай, всё как-нибудь образумится, - она осторожно коснулась рыжих волос, как это раньше делал _он_ и оба поёжились, понимая всю неуместность такого жеста. Коё поспешила отдёрнуть руку и вновь сделать глоток воды. – Твоя способность будет полезна в мафии, поэтому так просто тебя в расход не пустят и попытаются научить чему-то, - девушка повернула голову в сторону открытого окна.

Ей не хотелось сейчас пугать мальчика тем, что их Глава болен. Слишком болен, настолько, что иногда отдаёт совершенно несвязные приказы, но вовремя себя одёргивает. Мори говорит, что болезнь старика ухудшается, а он всё не хочет назвать преемника. А на вопросы, не является ли сам Мори причиной ухудшения состояния Главы, Огай лишь улыбается, чёртовой безумной и холодной улыбкой. Елейным голосом говорит, что, нет, он наоборот пытается сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы старик держался. Но Коё не может быть уверена наверняка, что он просто лжёт ей.

\- Продолжай писать и слушай ещё про наши связи с Каганатом, - мальчик вздрогнул и поступил как ему было велено. Перо вновь заскрипело по бумаге. Девушка откинулась на спинку стула и закинула голову, разглядывая потолок. – На постоянной основе у них находится наш человек, как и у нас при мафии находится их. Наверное, можно их называть послами или вроде того. После этих встреч каждая сторона записывает основные решения по тем или иным вопросам и поставкам и отдаёт их другой стороне, чтобы они передали это послам. Эти бумаги называются “вализа”. Вскрывать и читать их строго запрещено, и пока что сохранность почты не подвергалась сомнению. Этот человек живёт в Лондоне за наш счёт, наш посол также при Каганате живёт без лишних трат для нас. В обязанности посла входит следить за тем, чтобы договорённости так или иначе соблюдались, а также шпионить. Конечно, шпионаж - это неофициальное занятие, и если поймают за совсем уж открытой слежкой, то имеют полное право его убить и отправить нам его голову, тело, скорее всего, сбросят в море. То же самое касается и нас, но пока что ни у них, ни у нас не было поводов прибегать к столь крайним мерам. Также иногда необходимо срочно что-то разрешить или получить какие-то ответы. В этом случае переводчик садится на корабль, на борту которого обычно провозят товары между берегами Каганата и Лондона, и едет в Каганат. У него есть чёткие указания, которые он передаёт послу. Последний обговаривает это со стороной Каганата и отдаёт ответ переводчику. При после тоже обычно живёт кто-то вроде переводчика, которого отправляют, если вопросы возникают с другой стороны. Также есть ещё обязанности банальной разгрузки товарных кораблей, где нужно ругаться с каганцами, да сопровождение этих самых кораблей для безопасности. По этой причине в нашей организации некоторое количество людей знает язык Каганата, и ты не будешь исключением, - Тюя согласно кивнул, продолжая выводить буквы и слова. Сейчас у него не было права отказываться от чего бы то ни было. – Есть очень много формальных процедур, которые нужно будет выучить, но пока что мы остановимся только на азах. По возвращении я познакомлю тебя с одним из переводчиков, который долгое время работал у них послом. Он будет обучать тебя языку.

\- А почему не сестрица Коё? – спросил мальчик.

\- Потому что я сама язык знаю постольку-поскольку и если буду учить тебя, могу сказать что-нибудь не то, - Тюя почти удивлённо поднял глаза, пытаясь переварить осознание, что девушка чего-то не знает. Такой взгляд показался Коё очень и очень приятным, она нежно улыбнулась и вновь открыла веер, обмахиваясь. – Язык, Тюя, это лишь инструмент. Я честно скажу тебе, твоя способность не подразумевает обучения тебя чему-то большему, чем базовые навыки чтения и письма, а также математики. На тебя, однако, будут кидать огромное количество разнообразных тренировок по владению телом и оружием. И всё же, несмотря на это, тебе нельзя забывать, что ты в первую очередь человек, причём довольно очаровательный. Правильное использование речи и внешности может помочь избежать ненужной драки, - Тюя кивал, но слабо представлял такую возможность вообще. Все попытки решить что-то разговорами в его жизни оканчивались плохо или той же дракой, так зачем тратить время на ненужные разговоры. Но к этому стоит прислушаться.

\- Я закончил, - сказал рыжий, откладывая перо и потягиваясь. Коё потянулась через стол и взяла бумаги, просматривая их. Успехи определённо были, хотя и не самые большие.

\- Хорошо. Теперь упражнения на чтение. Не забывай о правильных ударениях и произношении, - девушка пододвинула мальчику книгу. Тот кивнул, открывая её. Прогресс был ещё в одном – он больше не ныл, что хочет побегать. Судя по тому, как он переплёл ноги под столом и качал взад-вперёд, конечно, было очевидно, что долго сидеть было ему не по нутру, но он старался. Похоже, запугивания Золотым Демоном и принуждение бегать от его атак сделали своё дело. Коё прикрыла глаза, прикидывая, как скоро можно будет использовать свою способность, чтобы обучать его сражаться, а не просто уклоняться. Кинуть его против способной убить способности, конечно, похоже на то, как котят кидают в воду и потом подбирают тех, кто выжил, но это был самый гуманный способ быстрого обучения. Лучше пусть он учится на глазах и под присмотром Коё, чем его отправят на суицидальную миссию. Научится, конечно, многому, но выживет или нет уже другой вопрос. Девушка открыла глаза, ловя на себе выжидающий и несколько обеспокоенный взгляд. Она чуть помахала головой и указала на книгу. Тюя начал читать. Коё молчала, лишь иногда говорила, что где и не так было прочитано.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
